phoenix wright MUSHROOM attorney
by jakkid166
Summary: now phoenix has to defend luigi from murder, CAN HE DO IT?


phoenix wright has in his house watching tv.

"that was a weird adventure" he said because he was in sonic world to defend sonic

"im bored now" said phoenic, "i want to defend someone so i can get money"

but then the door opened

a man wearing an overalls and a red hat walked in

"who are you" said phoenix

"its a me mario" said him

"why you here" said phoenix

"my brother luigi got murdered accused" said maruo

"ok where is he" said phoneix

"hes in the detention center" said mario

"ok" said phoenix

_AT THE DETETION CENTER_

"hi mam" said luigi who was arrested

"hi luigi" said mario i mean phoenix

"how did you get here" said phoenix

"well i got accused of killing princess daisy" said luigi

"did you do it" said phoenix

"no" said luigi

"ok" said phoenix "i will defend you byt i need to investigate first"

-AT INVESTIGATION PALCE-

"where is the evidence" said phoenix but then a guy came up and his name was gumpshoe

"hi pal you cant get the evidence" said gumshoe

"why not said" phoenix

"because its for the prosecutor to make your client guilty" said gumshoe

"whos the prosecutor" said phoenix

"his name is bowser but im not supposed to tell you" said gumshoe

"then why did you tell me just now" said phoenix

"oh shit im gonna lose my salary pal" said gumshoe "pls dont say anybody"

"ok i wont as long as you let me evidence" said phoenix

"ok fine pal" said gumshoe

_AT THE TRIAL_

"are bort sides ready" said the judge

"yes you honor" said phoenix but the prosecutor side had nobody in it

"wheres the prosecutor" said phoenix

"well if hes not here then i claim mr luigi to be-" said the judge but then he was cut OFF

BY A BIG OBJECTION AND FIRE

the judge's beard got burned off and when the smoke was gone it was BOWSER who was the prosecute

"bwahaha" said bower "i am going to beat you mario" said bowser

"no" said mario

"please give your opening opening statement" said judge

"ok shit man" said bowser "luigi did the crime, we know because of the knife but someone stole all our other evidence so ignore those. mr luigi was found not conscious by the dead victim, holding the knifo"

"ok" said the judge "i wonder who stole the evidence"

it was phoenix but he didn't say so

"bowser you can call witnesses now" said the judge

"ok" said judge "i call gumshoe to the stand"

gumshoe got on the stand

"hi pals im gumshos" said gumshoe

"give us your OPENING TESTIMONY NOW" said bowser and he breathed fire on his desk

"OK OK" said gumshoe

"we know it was luigi because of the evidence witnesses"

"we have lots of evidence"

"also the witnesses saw him do it"

"OBJECTION" said phoenix "you dont have evidence it got stolen remember"

"OHHH YEAAAAH" said gumshoe

"lol no we still have the knife with fingerprints that he shot the victim with" said bowser

"DAMMIT" said wright

"phoenix you can do it" said mario

"ok" said phoenix and he presented luigis gloves

"LUIGI WEARS GLOVES HIS FINGERPTINS COULD NOT BE ON THE KNIFE!" he said

"you idiot he could have take them off" said bowser

"why would he take gloves off to commit murder" said phoenix "obviously to FRAME SOMEONE ELSE"

"WHAAAAAAAAT" said bowser

"its simple" said phoenix "someone used luigi's fingerprints to touch the knife"

"BULL SHIT" said bowser "YOU CANT PROVE IT"

"hm your right" said phoenix "bring in the next witness"

"fine" said bowser "WALUIGI get up here"

"WAA im walogigi" said waluigi

"TESTIMONY" said bowser

"ok" said waluigi

"i saw luigi killing princess daisy"

"he was daisys girlfriend but he killed her because she cheat on him"

"they went into the alley for fuck sex but he killed her"

OBJECTION said wright "I PRESENT THE ROCK"

"wtf is that" said boser

"this rock has luigi blood on it meaning it was used to KNOCK HIM OUT" said wright

"so daisy used it to knock him out" said bowser

"but it doesnt have daisys fingerprints on it" said wright

"NOOOOOO" said bowser

so this means someone with gloves knocked out luigi" said phoenix

"IT MUST HAVE BEEN WALUIGIS" said mario

"WAAAA" said waluigi "NO IT WASNT MEEE"

"THEN WHO WAS IT" SAID PHOENIX

"IT WAS BOWSER" said waluigi "HE MADE ME LIE MY TESTIMONY"

"NO SHUT UP" said bowser

"THAT MEANS" said wright IT MUST HAVE BEEN BOWSER" "BECAUSE BOWSER HAS NO FINGERPTINS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO" said bowser and he breathed fire on his desk and it exploded sending him far away

"ok i declare defendant not guilty" said judge

"YAY I WON" said phoenix

_AFTER TRIAL_

"so bowser kill princess daisy?" said luigi

"i dont know" said phoenix "but good thing is ur not in jail"

"yeah" said mario "lets go eat spaghetti"

"ew i hate spaghetti" said phoenix

"WHAT" said mario and he punched him so hard he went back home

"well at least i have hot dogs" said phoenix but he looked in his fridge and they were all gone

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"


End file.
